Beverages, like other liquids, often need to be agitated to aid in dissolving additives in the beverages and/or to homogenise the beverages. The agitation is conventionally brought about by stirring the beverage, but stirring of beverages is often inconvenient, especially in circumstances where a consumer or user does not have both hands free, one to hold a vessel containing the beverage and the other to stir the beverage.